Hogwarts School of Wizardcraft and Witchery
by alyssialui
Summary: <html><head></head>A collection of unrelated one-shots and drabbles of a Genderbent AU Hogwarts, including all our favourite characters. Currently: Rhonda makes a prophecy in Divination class.</html>
1. Dare Day

_A/N: I've decided to put all these genderbent drabbles and one-shots into one collection for easy uploading and reading. Please check out the ones I've already written and uploaded as stand-alone one-shots._

_Now we start with the first one: What starts out as a friendly dare between twins could be the beginning of two beautiful relationships. Genderbent!AU. Fred/Hermione. George/Luna. Set in Freida and Georgia's seventh year in a regular no-Umbridge Hogwarts. RxR. FxF. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge**__**: **__Dare_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **'Why am I such a moron?', unpleasantly squishy, smaller and smaller_

* * *

><p>"Today is Dare Day!" Georgia screamed as she ran down the girls' dorms stairs. Everyone turned in the direction of the loud screaming, but when they realized it was one of the twins, they resumed what they were doing. Georgia jumped over the top of the Gryffindor common room couch and landed on top of her sleeping sister.<p>

"Geddoff me, you cow!" Freida cried as she shoved her laughing twin onto the ground. She rubbed her back and stomach before sitting up. "Now what were you screaming about?"

"Today's Dare Day! Don't you remember?" Georgia asked with a wide smile.

"Do we really need a special day for dares, Georgie?" Freida said, running a hand through her short hair.

"No, but today is still special. The fourth Thursday of every other month is Dare Day!" she said excitedly.

"I see. Well, okay then, I'll accept your holiday," Freida said as she stood up. "So what's the dare?"

Georgia looked about the room until her eyes fell on a lone figure in the corner of the common room. A tall brown haired boy sat by a small table by the window, using the natural light to read. His soft brown eyes moved quickly across the pages as his mouth muttered every word. Georgia knew of her sister's little crush on the brown-haired bookworm but that she'd never do anything about it.

"I dare you to ask Herman to Hogsmeade this Saturday," Georgia said with a smirk.

Freida's mouth dropped open before she sputtered, "I can't do that Georgie."

"Is it that whole girl-asking-the-boy-out thing, Freida? Because I think we've kind of matured enough for it not to be a big deal," Georgia said innocently.

"No not that! Rhonda's had a crush on her for ages," Freida cried.

"Since when do you care about Rhonda? This is just Hogsmeade, not a wedding proposal," Georgia said with a raised eyebrow.

Freida's eyes shifted from Georgia to Herman. "Are you chickening out, Freida?" Georgia baited. She knew if anything would get Freida moving would be a little light teasing.

Freida narrowed her eyes and said, "Hell no. But if I have to do this, you have to ask Luno."

Now Georgia's eyes widened. Luno was known for being kind of looney. Georgia had never had a true conversation with the dreamy eyed wizard but she couldn't deny the fact that he fascinated her.

She grinned evilly at Freida. "I think I better end of this stick. Deal," Georgia said as she grabbed Freida's hand and shook it quickly before Freida could back out. She threw her long hair over her shoulder before walking out of the common room in search of Luno.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Herman," Freida said with a lopsided grin as she fell into the small chair next to Herman's. "What are you reading?"<p>

Herman looked over at her over the top of his book with an annoyed expression. He gave a soft sigh before focusing back on his book and saying, "The Secret Garden."

Freida asked, "Is that some Muggle book?"

Herman answered, "Yes, it is."

Freida sat there, unsure of what else to say. She hadn't really come prepared when she walked over. What did you say to someone like Herman who knew practically everything and wasn't easily impressed. Her knowledge of jokes and pranks weren't going to wow him.

"Did you want something, Freida?" Herman asked impatiently.

"No, I mean, yes! I did want something!" Freida cried and then held her hand over her mouth. Why was she acting like such a goofball? It's just Herman. She shouldn't have been affected by the way the sun shone onto his curly hair, separating it into various shades of brown. She shouldn't have been affected by his chocolate brown eyes. This was just Herman.

There was a pause before Herman had to ask, "What did you want?"

Freida froze. Freida hadn't realized she had been silent for a few minutes. She scratched the back of her neck nervously, "Well, as you should know, this weekend is a Hogsmeade weekend. I'll be going, and I was wondering if you were going too. Since we would both be there, then we would be there together, and then maybe even go there together."

Another uncomfortable pause and Freida wanted to run. This was just too weird. That was probably the stupidest sentence she had ever tried to string together.

**_Why am I such a moron?_** Herman would never really agree to go with her. Their personalities clashed too much. She was spontaneous and loud while Herman was conservative and quiet. They would have had a horrible time any way. Maybe Freida still had time to make a run for it. She'd take the mickey from Georgia later.

But then Herman gave her a small smile and closed his book. He said quietly, "I'd like that, Freida."

* * *

><p>"Luno!" Georgia called out when she finally spotted Luno walking among some students heading out onto the grounds.<p>

The blond haired wizard turned to his name and watched as the spunky redhead walked towards him. "Hello, there."

Georgia smiled up at the boy, he was actually a bit taller than her, and said, "Luno, come. Walk with me." She linked her arm with his and led him out onto the grounds.

"I've heard a lot of interesting things about you," Georgia said as they walked across the grass.

"I've heard about those things as well. Hogwarts students aren't best at talking quietly. They think I'm absolutely nutters," Luno said plainly.

Georgia opened her mouth, unsure of how to respond to that. Normally she had an answer for everything, a witty remark at the tip of her tongue, but the bluntness and indifference of the statement caught her offguard.

Luno noticed her hesitance, even though he wasn't looking at her, "It's quite alright. No need to be alarmed. I'm used to it to the point where it no longer matters, really. What they choose to say about me is their own business, not mine."

Georgia nodded, admiring Luno's quiet resilience. "If they really find the time to talk about you, then they have nothing better to do with their time," she said. But then she realized her words could be read another way and she blushed. _**Why am I such a moron?**_

Luno just nodded. If he picked up on it, he didn't say.

"What were doing before I called to you?" Georgia asked to change the subject.

"I was just going to the Forest to feed the Threstrals. Hagrid lets me do it every once in awhile," Luno said.

Georgia heard about the animals and had seen them in books but not with her own eyes. They seemed so ethereal, with their tightly stretched skin and hollowed eyes. "Why would you want to do that?"

Luno just said, "They're beautiful, gentle creatures, not the monsters people think them to be."

Georgia was a bit scared to meet the creatures up close but she let Luno lead her just the same.

They stopped by Hagrid's hut first to get the meat for the threstrals. Georgia grimaced at the bloody smell of the rotting flesh but Hagrid just laughed, before she and Luno left for the enclosure.

They stood out in the empty field and Georgia waited before she heard rustling in the bushes. She turned to Luno who had a wide smile on his face before he reached into the bag of meat.

"Here," he said as he handed her a piece.

Georgie took it hesitantly, the flesh unpleasantly squishy in her hand. Now how was she going to feed a carnivorous beast she couldn't see? "What if they bite my hand?" she screamed, slightly regretting coming here.

Luna just chuckled, "They won't." He walked over to her and held out her hand, "One's coming close to you. Hold it out to him."

Georgia did as she said and was marvelled as the piece of meat slowly got smaller and smaller in her hand. There was a soft nuzzling against her hand before she saw Luno's piece of meat disappear as well.

After a few minutes, the bag of meat had been depleted. Luno said that six threstrals and three foals had come to eat and they were now just milling about the clearing. Luno was currently reaching up and rubbing one, his hands moving through the air against something only he could see. He then turned to her and Georgia felt pinned like a portrait nailed to a wall. He seemed to reading her, his gaze focused only on her, before he relaxed and said, "You're not like the others."

"What?" she asked in confusion. She hadn't even said a word.

"You're still here. By now, others would have made some excuse to run off," Luno said.

"I have no reason to run off. You're very fascinating, Luno. People should see that side of you instead of just the looney part," Georgia said with a grin.

Luno just smiled back and then turned to her threstral.

"Hey, there's a Hogsmeade weekend coming up. Want to go with me?" Georgia asked.

Luno said, "That'd be nice."


	2. Under the Weather

_A/N: Betelgeuse is sick today and Rhoda has to take care of him. Genderbent!AU. Fluffy Rodbella. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **sick_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **'I hate mint'_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Rhoda walked down the hallway to her bedroom with a tray of chicken soup in hand. It smelled heavenly and Rhoda felt like getting her own bowl after she was done with this one.<p>

She knocked on the open door with her elbow and was welcomed with a loud sneeze. There in the bed, bundled up the warmest clothes and the sheets pulled up to his neck, was her sick husband. He had woken up this morning with a sore throat which quickly progressed into a full-blown cold. His eyes were red and his face pale and sweaty. He shivered uncontrollably even with the warm layers of fabric around him. His usually long and curly hair lay flat and wet against his scalp. Rhoda's heart went out to her husband who always looked so strong.

"Why did you take so long, woman?!" Betelgeuse shouted, but was set into a coughing fit from the outburst. Rhoda scowled. If only the sickness had calmed down his temper as well.

Rhoda ignored him and placed the tray of warm soup on the bedside table. She first uncorked the potion and said, "Here, take this. It'll make the cold go away faster."

Betelgeuse grimaced but took the vial from her and drank it down in one swig. He stuck his tongue out, "That tasted disgusting. I hate mint."

"Most people like it to hide the horrible taste of the potion," Rhoda said with a shrug before lifting up the tray again and placing it on her husband's lap.

She dipped the spoon into the soup and was about to pull it out when Betelgeuse spat, "I can do it myself," and swatted her hand away. The spoon fell back into the soup with a plop.

Rhoda scowled. She rose from the bed and flattened down her dress and where she had been sitting. "Fine then. Call me when you've finished with the bowl, dear" she said shortly and then left the room without looking back.

Rhoda growled once she was in the hallway. Men were always such brats when they were sick. They would get so worn out and weak, but remained petulant and immature. It was like taking care of a little kid, though they never had any of their own. She didn't think she could handle one if her husband was already acting this way. But if he thought he could feed himself, even though she could see he couldn't, then it was no skin off her nose.

Rhoda hadn't even gotten to the end of the hallway when there was a reluctant soft call of her name. Rhoda smirked as she walked back to the room. She stood in the doorway with her hands at her side. She asked in mock surprise, "You're finished already?"

Obviously he was not. The bowl was still full, still steaming, but the spoon had fallen to the floor, not before splashing the sheets with brown liquid. Betelgeuse seemed to be biting his tongue as he grumbled quietly, "I need some help."

"What was that?" Rhoda asked innocently. She would never have an opportunity like this again where Betel was this dependent on her. She would milk this thing for as long as she could.

"I need you to feed me, dear," Betelgeuse said a bit louder while looking away.

Rhoda padded slightly into the room and picked up the spoon. She vanished away the soup staining the sheet before sitting back on the bed. "My pleasure," she said with a smile as she took up a spoonful and placed into her husband's open mouth.


	3. Spin The Bottle

_A/N: The Gryffindors decide to play a game of Spin The Bottle. Genderbent!AU. Harry/Ginny. RxR. FxF._  
><em>_

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Speed Drabble - 'That's not the word I would use', 'Please forgive me', chaste_

_**Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: **King of Spades - Write about Harry Potter._

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Hercules (Heracles) – Write about Harry Potter._

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Shy_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **Ginny/Harry_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>There was a big party going in the Gryffindor common room tonight. Harley wasn't exactly sure what they were celebrating but did they really need a reason?<p>

There were drinks and tons of snacks and everyone was having a good time before Lavian shouted out, "Everyone, let's play a game!"

The Gryffindors crowded around Lavian who held up an empty butterbeer bottle in his hand. "How about a game of spin the bottle?"

"What's that?" Rhonda asked.

"I heard about it over the summer. Everyone sits in a circle and someone spins the bottle. Whoever it lands on has to kiss the person who spun the bottle."

Harley blushed and cast a sideways glance at a grinning Gene. She had had a crush on Gene for two years now, but Gene never saw her as anything more than his sister's friend and a fellow Quidditch team mate.

Lavian saw the hesitation on everyone's faces and said, "Come on. It'll be fun."

They all sat on the common room rug in a circle like the brown-haired boy had said. He placed the bottle in the middle and said, "I'll go first." He spun the bottle and everyone waited with baited breath before it landed on Rhonda.

Rhonda's eyes widened as Lavian walked up to her. Out of the corner of her eyes, Harley noticed Herman stiffen and then look away from the upcoming contact. It was a good thing too. The pair were practically eating each others faces and no one felt comfortable watching them. Parker threw a pillow at Lavian's head, forcing the two to separate. Lavian was grinning widely but Rhonda was blushing.

"That was... entertaining," Gene said before grabbing the bottle. Harley heard Herman mutter, "_That's not the word I would have used._"

"My turn!" the redhead shouted. He spun the bottle forcefully and Harley had mixed feelings. If it landed on her, then she and Gene would share their first kiss. But then if it did, she'd probably embarrass herself miserably.

"And... Harley!" Lavian shouted.

Harley's eyes widened as she came back to reality. She saw Gene lean over and whisper, "Don't worry, Harley. It'll be quick and painless." Harley smiled shyly. _Yea, painless._

They leaned into each other, Harley's heart beating out of her chest and she wondered if Gene could hear it. There were only a few centimetres apart but then Harley leaned too far over and smashed her head into Gene's.

Gene jumped back in pain, holding his forehead, as she was doing the same. Harry said frantically, "I'm so sorry, Gene. Please forgive me."

Gene smiled weakly, "Don't worry, Harley. It's just a little bump. We've been hit with bludgers harder than this, right?"

Harley nodded, but she was still slightly embarrassed. Just as she thought, she would make a fool of herself.

The game continued for a few more turns. Deana had ended up having to kiss Shea, and Noelle had to kiss Lavian who seemed a bit put out that it hadn't been Rhonda.

Everyone was heading off to bed when Gene called Harley back. Harley came up to his and said, "I'm so sorry again, Gene. It was a complete accident."

Gene laughed and said, "I know, Harley. But I called you over because I just remembered something." Gene leaned down and gave her a chaste kiss on the lips before pulling away. He smiled at her before saying, "Goodnight, Harley."

Harley blushed and replied, "Goodnight, Gene."


	4. Out Of Luck

_A/N: Herman is a bit unlucky today. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

__**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Divination Assignment #5 - _Write about someone having a period of bad luck. Restriction: You _cannot_ write about Neville Longbottom._

_**Three Prompts Challenge**__**: **__'Tomorrow has to be better than today', butterflies, reading_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge**__**: **__Fluke_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **grape, butter, 'This isn't happening', daisies._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Herman scowled as he sat under an apple tree in the orchard behind the Burrow. His shirt was soaked, his pants torn and his face and knees scuffed. He would go back inside soon but right now all he really wanted to do was wallow in self pity.<p>

He had woken up this morning on a day like any other. Herman was usually the first to wake up in the summer. Everything appeared as usual: Gene's clothes everywhere but in their drawers, the sun was peaking through the curtain and the quietness of the house met his ears. He got dressed quickly, narrowly avoided stepping on Gene's clothes strewn around the room and headed downstairs.

That was until he tripped on the rug on the second floor and fell down 13 steps. He counted them on his way down before he landed in a heap at the bottom of the stairs. Mr Weasley helped him up as Freida and Georgia snickered from above.

A few minutes later found Herman sat at the table for breakfast, as the other Weasley children and Harley came down as well. _That was just a fluke, right? Nothing serious..._

During breakfast, Herman managed to spill grape jelly all over Rhonda, drop a stack of pancakes to the floor, smeared butter all over Harley's hand, and fall face first into his bowl of porridge. Freida and Georgia could barely hold in their laughter, ignoring Herman's scowl under the lumpy oatmeal. _Just another fluke. Won't happen again._

* * *

><p>After everyone affected by Hurricane Herman had changed, they headed outside. As usual, they all had their brooms on their shoulders on the event they felt like playing Quidditch (which they did). Herman just carried a book to read under a shady tree. He didn't feel like being left alone in the house with Mr Weasley's coddling and Mrs Wesaley's odd questions about muggle pens.<p>

He was walking behind the group and not looking where he was walking and fell face first into a large muddy puddle. The group laughed as Herman screamed out, but he wasn't screaming about his fall. He frantically grabbed up his book that was now soaked with muddy water. "This isn't happening!" Herman cried as he tried to brush off the mud caked within the pages.

Rhonda's hand was on his, "Calm down, Herman. It's just a book." She took the book from him and said, "I'm sure Mum can fix this with her wand."

Freida and Georgia pulled out their own wands, "Or we can."

Freida smirked at the muddy Herman as he waved his wand and book was clean once more, though slightly brown. She held out the book to Herman who stomped forward to grab the book and then towards the large tree.

Rhonda voiced everyone's thought, "What's his problem?"

Everyone just shrugged and trailed behind the fuming boy.

* * *

><p>Herman was reading now as the others zoomed about in the sky, throwing the quaffle back and forth. Butterflies flew around his head and Herman smiled at them, momentarily distracted from his book. Though the morning had started horribly and he was still slightly dirty, it seemed like his bad luck had disappeared.<p>

"Herman!" a voice called out suddenly from above. Herman turned just in time to get a quaffle to the face. Gene flew down and tossed the quaffle up to the others. He crouched down beside Herman who was clutching his face in pain. Herman could feel his face swelling under his fingers. "I'm so sorry, Herman. If _somebody_ didn't throw the quaffle so hard, I wouldn't have missed it."

"Don't blame me!" Rhonda called out before she flew off to float beside Harley.

"Will you be okay, Herman?" Gene asked. "Should I get some ice?"

Herman just shook his head, "No, Gene. I'm fine." He rose from the ground, tucking his book under his arm and walked towards the house.

_**Wham!**_ The quaffle hit the back of his head and pushed him down to the ground. "Sorry!"

* * *

><p>"Ow!" Herman muttered as Mr Weasley pressed a cold compress to his face. It was cool to his face and really helped with the swelling, but his cheek still stung. His cheek still felt much better than bump on the back of his head.<p>

"You guys should be more careful out there when you're playing Quidditch," Mr Weasley tutted as he grabbed another compress for the bump.

"I wasn't even playing Quidditch," Herman pouted.

"When I get my hands on those girls," Mr Weasley warned. "Well, keep those on for awhile and you'll be fine, Herman." Herman nodded before heading back outside.

* * *

><p>Instead of going where the others were still flying, Herman decided to walk down to the apple orchard and away from the crowd. He loved apples and they would provide enough shade as well.<p>

Herman took a seat under a lovely apple tree among a patch of daisies, grabbing one of the low hanging fruit to munch on as he read. He absent-mindedly took a bite as he opened his book to his last spot but noticed it tasted a bit off. He looked to the apple and screamed in disgust as he saw the inside was rotten and many worms had made it their home. He tossed the apple while spitting out the rotten apple chunks. _Just a fluke..._ Herman thought bitterly.

He leaned back against the tree, closing the book and placing it on his lap. Today was a day to just relax and not touch anything. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. The orchard still had the sweet smell of apples, and Herman sighed.

There was a light buzzing in his right ear and Herman swatted around blindly. The buzzing began to get louder and felt tiny creatures landing on his skin. When he opened his eyes, he saw there were many buzzing bees crawling on his body. They were attracted the daisies around him. Herman screamed and ran deeper into the orchard. His arms flailed as he tried to shake the bees off. His shirt and pants tore on protruding branches but he didn't care. He could still hear the buzzing in his ears.

Eventually he tired and leant on a tree near the end of the orchard taking deep breaths. The buzzing had stopped and he hoped all the bees had flown off. Luckily none had bitten him, but Herman felt so sore all over he couldn't be sure. Right now, all Herman wanted to do was go back to bed.

He was about to walk back to the Burrow when he heard thunder up above. He hadn't noticed how grey the sky had gotten. He tried to listen out for his friends but he was too deep in the orchard to make out anything. They had probably already gone back inside. Herman ran back through the orchard, trying to get back to the place where he dropped his book, when the clouds finally burst. Herman cried out in anguish._ This is not a fluke. This is just a rotten day._

That's how he ended up here, under the apple tree and brooding. He looked in the direction of the Burrow and saw a small dot of red heading towards him. Soon, Freida stood before him and extended a hand down. Herman grabbed it and pulled himself up. Freida smiled and said, "This is where you ended up, Herm? We were kind of worried when you weren't in the house and Dad said you went outside."

Herman scowled and dusted off the back of his pants. "This has just been a rotten day, Freida. I tripped down the stairs, messed up breakfast, got hit by a quaffle,"

"Twice," Freida grinned.

Herman glared and continued, "Bit into a rotten apple, was chased by bees and got soaked from that little shower. I just want to go inside."

Freida looped an arm through his and said, "You did have a bad day. Well look on the bright side, tomorrow has to be better than today." Herman groaned and leaned a bit against Freida and they walked back.


	5. Falling Leaves

_A/N: Remi loves Fall. Genderbent!AU. RxR. FxF._

_Submission for:_

_****Pick a Card, Any Card Challenge: ****Four of Clubs: Write about Remus Lupin _

_******The "As Many As You Want" Competition: ******falling leaves, brownies, Marauders_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Oceanus - Write about the Marauders_

__**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Fall__

__Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter.__

* * *

><p>Remi danced among the falling leaves on the Hogwarts grounds. The place was a medley of lovely reds, oranges and yellows in this section of the grounds. She loved this time of year when the air was cool, the sun was still warm and the lovely smell of pumpkin and cinnamon was in the air. Personally, she preferred brownies but those were a close second.<p>

"Moony!" Sirena screamed as she ran up to the short, brown haired girl with an arm full of leaves in her hand. Her long, flowing black hair whipped around her face as she howled in excitement. Remi smiled as she ran away from her friend, enjoying just being young together.

"Aha!" Jane cried as she jumped from a tree and right in front of Remi. Remi gasped, her eyes darting to her two friends' michievious grins. It had been a setup from the beginning.

She ran to the right, allowing Sirena to run straight into an unsuspecting Jane. They landed in a pile, the leaves in their hands raining down on the two of them together. Crumpled bits and pieces got caught in their hair and their warm jackets. Remi laughed as she ran away from the two struggling girls.

"Moony!" Sirena screamed angrily, having a big of trouble getting off the squabbling Jane. Somehow their jackets had gotten caught. "Help us!"

Remi froze before heading back to her friends. She would laugh at her friends but was always willing to help.

She came up close and bent down to inspect the problem, not noticing the twin grins on the dark-haired girls faces. Remi sat confused during the countdown until two armfuls of leaves were shoved down the back of her jacket.

She screamed out in anguish, her hands digging at her back and trying to pull and shake out the crunchy leaves. Sirena and Jane laughed and fell back onto the ground, uncaring of their brown-haired friend's distress or the leaves around them.

Remi scowled at her two friends when she had gotten most of the leaves out. She can't believe she fell for that. She should have known better than to trust two pranksters, she being one as well.

The two girls rose off the ground and patted their friend on the shoulder, giving her half-hearted apologizes. Remi fought the urge to smile back, still a bit miffed.

"Aaaaah!" There was a loud scream from above. The three girls looked up into the tree about to see Pat standing on a limb above them, a large bag of leaves in hand. Without further warning, the bag was emptied over their head, more leaves than initially thought possible could fit.

Remi rose out of the leaves, spitting out the dirt and grime accompanying the fallen leaves. Now that had been an ambush. She looked over at Sirena and Jane who were also spitting but had looks of admiration on their face. They all looked back up just in time to see Pat jump before landing in the middle of the large leaf pile.

She grinned at all of them for prank well pulled, but when she saw Remi and the other two girls' faces, her eyes widened. Jane, Sirena and Remi all grabbed a handful of leaves and tossed them into Pat's face, hair and jacket. What a great way to spend a Fall Saturday afternoon.


	6. Locker Room

_A/N: Harley and Larissa make a bet in the Quidditch Girls' Locker Room. Genderbent!AU. Harry/Draco. Slash/Femmeslash. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts Fair 2014 Challenge/Competition: **Durmstrang Ship Pendulum_

_**The "As Many As You Want" Competition: **Draco/Harry, 'We're going to win', dreamers_

__**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Water__

* * *

><p>Harley stood in the showers of the locker room with the warm water flowing down her back. The other Gryffindors had already left but Harley was enjoying her relaxing shower. Olivia had run them ragged for two hours with drills and formations. With all this training, they had to beat the Slytherins in the next match. She groaned a bit but had a content smile on her face. The water was doing wonders for her sore right shoulder.<p>

Soft footsteps walked across the room before the shower stall next to her own turned on. "Hello?" Harley cried out, her voice echoing off the white tiles.

There was a scoff before a cool voice said, "Well, if it isn't Potter in the naked flesh."

Harley scowled as she washed her hair under the water. Of course it had to be Malfoy coming in here to ruin her relaxing moment.

"How are you and your goofy Gryffindorks doing?" Malfoy asked.

Harley chose to ignore the question, instead focusing on finishing her shower as quickly as possible. She wasn't in the mood for another one of their petty fights and wanted to get far away from the blonde haired girl.

"You guys are a bunch of dreamers. You do know that you have no chance, right? Slytherin has a great team this year," Malfoy continued.

Harley laughed against her own will. Malfoy just had way of knowing what to say to push her buttons, "Oh because the Great Larissa Malfoy is playing as Seeker?"

"I'll fly circles around your head, Pothead," Malfoy snapped. Harley also knew how to push Malfoy's buttons.

"I'd like to see you try, Malfoy," Harley said as she finally shut off the shower and wrapped a towel around her body. She would quickly get dressed and leave Malfoy to herself.

She walked out of her stall and towards her bag, when the shower curtain of the adjacent stall whipped open. There Malfoy stood, the water flowing down her body and breasts with a few cool droplets sticking to her pale skin. Her fair hair was plastered to her scalp, darker from the weight, and Harley would have thought she was hot if not for the permanent scowl she wore on her face, "Was that supposed to be a threat, Potter?"

Harley just smirked, taking in the view a bit longer. It didn't seem like Malfoy minded being exposed, even to her rival. "No, it's a promise, Malfoy. We're going to win and you're going to lose."

Malfoy stepped out of the shower, the water still hitting the tiled sides of the small cubicle, and stomped up to the black haired girl. She crossed her arms over the chest and smirked, "Want to make a bet?"

Harley tried not to look down at the girl's glistening body and focus on the girl's face. It was kind of hard actually. The bright light in the locker room was reflected in each droplet and a small puddle was forming at her feet. "Loser has to run through the Great Hall naked?" Harley suggested. It was the only thing on her mind right now with the girl before her.

Malfoy frowned as if contemplating the idea before saying, "Ok then, fine."

Harley stuck out her hand, making sure to hold up her towel with the other. Malfoy just smiled, "That's not how we make bets around here."

Before Harley knew what was happening, Malfoy leaned over and placed a sound kiss on her lips. Harley felt the warmth of the blonde girl's lips on her own, how they tasted like mint and apples. Then she pulled back. "Deal," Malfoy said before she stepped back into her shower stall and drew the curtain closed, leaving a shocked Harley in the middle of the locker room.


	7. Something To Prove

_A/N: Herman proves to Larissa that she's not as nerdy as she thought. Genderbent!AU. Draco/Hermione._

_Submission for:_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Lost_

_****The "As Many As You Want" Competition: ****He'd always hated apples_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Har__ry Potter._

* * *

><p>Herman walked through the halls with his bookbag at his hip. He was going to head outside to sit by the Lake and probably get some work done. Harley and Rhonda were doing 'things' he rather not know about and Gene was busy with his friends in his year. Maybe Herman needed more friends. There were Lavian and Parker, but he never really got along with them, especially now that Lavian was being very vocal about his feelings towards Rhonda. There was Luno but Herman always thought there was something a bit off about the blonde haired wizard. Herman sighed. He would just enjoy the time to himself.<p>

"Hey Granger!" someone called out and Herman spun. His face then set in a scowl as he discovered who had called him.

Larissa sauntered up towards him before saying, "Where's a know-it-all like you heading to that's not the library?"

Herman closed his eyes before turning around and saying, "I don't have time for this, Malfoy. Take your comments where someone actually wants them."

Larissa giggled, "Someone's a bit miffed today. Scarhead and Weaselette ditched you for someone better?"

Herman turned back to the blonde-haired girl, "Watch your mouth, Malfoy. You have no idea what you're talking about."

Larissa said, "I mean, I've seen the way Potter looks at Weaselbee and then there's Brown to consider."

A blue spell flew towards Larissa who leaned out of the way. She tsked, "Didn't your muggleborn mother teach you any manners, Granger?"

Herman frowned but said nothing more. He knew he shouldn't have let Malfoy get to him. If anyone had seen their interaction, he would certainly be the one in trouble not her.

"But seriously, who would want you? You probably haven't even kissed anyone," Larissa teased.

"I've kissed someone," Herman shouted.

"And did they die after? I doubt anyone would kiss you willingly," Larissa said.

Herman didn't know what happened then. Larissa had hit some nerve within him and he just acted on impulse. With two quick strides, he was before her. She opened her mouth in shock and Herman took the chance to lean in give her a deep kiss.

Hormones coursed through his veins as he got lost in this girl. It didn't matter that this was just to prove a point. Herman couldn't help but notice the texture of Larissa's lips against his and just how small she was in his arms. She smelled of green apples and though he'd always hated apples, it seemed to fit the Slytherin girl.

He pulled away suddenly and he could see Larissa breathing fast and giving him an odd look. Herman smirked, feeling good that she had gotten one over Larissa Malfoy. He said smugly, "And as you can see, you're not dead."

He adjusted his bag strap and said, "If there is nothing further to discuss, I have to get going." With that, Herman left the shocked blonde-haired Slytherin in the hallway. He felt his own heart fluttering in his chest and he tried to calm it. It was just a kiss, nothing more.


	8. High Dive

_A/N: Rhonda overcomes her fear of the high-dive. Genderbent!AU. The trio is about 16, so you can judge the others' ages._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments):** Charms Assignment #6 - Write about what you're scared of. The end of the story must result in the defeat of the scary object/person/creature. Prompts: (restriction) no word 'said'**  
><strong>_

_** The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Jump_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>"Jump!" Freida called out to the cowering redhead on the high-dive.<p>

They had all decide to enjoy themselves on this hot summer day by visiting the local muggle pool. Everything was going fine until Freida and Georgia decided to dare Rhonda to dive off the highest platform. Not wanting to back down, especially in front of Herman, Rhonda took the bait. Now she was whole-heartedly regretting it.

Rhonda looked down, the distance to the ground much higher than it seemed before. She stood shakily at the top of the platform. She may have been okay on a broom but that didn't mean she wanted to fall out of the sky. Why did she listen to the others when they teased her about diving?

"Come on, Rhon. It's not that bad," Harley cried out. Of course it wasn't that bad for Harley. She was a daredevil and danger always seemed to find her. Heights and falling were child's play to her. She had bigger worries on her mind, what with a Dark Lady breathing down her neck. A dive couldn't scare her.

"Rhonda, you can do it!" Gene shouted with an encouraging smile. Again, Gene was a natural flyer and always gave the rest of them a hard time playing Quidditch against him. She had been diving the whole time they had gotten to the local pool before the twins had dared Rhonda to try.

Rhonda shook her head slightly, trying not to make any sudden, wide movements else she lose her balance. Why was this so difficult?

"Do a flip!" Georgia called out, earning a high-five from her twin. They were still teasing her from below, making her feel even more scared and vulnerable.

Rhonda grimaced. She couldn't do this. She just couldn't. She should just go down now. Let them tease her for chickening out but still staying alive and safe.

"Come down, Rhonda. You don't have to do this if you don't want to," Herman shouted. Herman had been the only one on her side, trying to get the twins to leave her alone.

Freida and Geogia turned on the brown-haired boy. "Stop being a wet blanket, Herman. Let Rhon live a little," Freida scowled.

Rhonda blushed as Herman started to defend her. Herman was always coming to her rescue, like she was a damsel in distress. She wanted to be more than that. She took a deep breath and then got a determined look on her face. She could do this. Just once. She would make them all see that she wasn't such a coward.

While the others were arguing, Rhonda took a few steps back and then, closing her eyes, ran off the platform at full speed.

The chatter suddenly stopped as they saw the red head soar through the air before she fell ungracefully into the water. They all ran to the edge of the pool and looked in. "Rhonda!" Herman cried out in fear, as they all stared at the red blur beneath the surface, waiting for her to float back up.

Her head broke the surface and she took a few deep breaths. Her skin was slightly red but she wore a wide smile. Her arms waved around her, keeping her afloat as she breathed out, "Did you see me? I did it."

They all cheered but then Freida and Georgia started laughing and pointing. Rhonda saw Harley's mortified face and Herman and Gene tried to look everywhere else but at her.

Rhonda was about to ask when she noticed her swim top floating a few feet away from her. She quickly grabbed it, her face now red for an entirely different reason. She hated diving.


	9. Breakfast Nap

_A/N: Betelgeuse and his wife, Rhoda, at breakfast. Genderbent!AU. Muggle!AU. This is similar to another fic I wrote (**Sugar Rush**) as this was actually the first draft of that one. Now this one's been turned into its own fic._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Muggle Studies Assignment #6 - Write about the item on your left. You caught me during breakfast, so on my left was a cereal box (Bonus points if you know the cereal)._

_**Favorite Character Challenge - **Bellatrix Lestrange_

_**The Pokemon Journey Challenge, **Represent That Character! Challenge II, **As Much As You Can Competition******_

* * *

><p>It was bright day and the room was slightly warm when Betelgeuse woke up, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. He stretched luxuriously before releasing a big yawn. He hadn't gotten in until 4 in the morning having been tied up at work with Ms Riddle. She was a hard workaholic of a boss who was on the verge of a global takeover. She was perfectionest and prided herself on efficiency, thereby expecting her employees to do the same. Everything had to go exactly right or she would have his head on the chopping block.<p>

Rhoda hated when he worked late and often begged him to quit and get a less stressful job elsewhere. This always infuriated Betelgeuse. Rhoda didn't understand that Ms Riddle was in this type of business for a reason. She was going to become a global leader and Betelgeuse would be at her side in one of the highest positions. He believed in Ms Riddle's vision for a new world and who cared if it meant a few sleepless night every now and then? Everything would work out in the end if they just followed her and Betelgeuse believed in her whole-heartedly. He was her most loyal follower.

Sometimes he also believed that Rhoda was jealous of Ms Riddle and the amount of time they spent together. But he always tried to tell her that he was married to Rhoda, not Ms Riddle. He never told her though about his strange attraction to power. But Ms Riddle was a cold woman who turned down his advances every time, to the point where he had long given up. Rhoda had nothing to worry about.

Betelgeuse pushed himself out of bed and stumbled towards the dining room without getting changed. He needed something to help him wake up. There he saw Rhoda with her legs crossed, reading the newspaper with a cup of tea before her on the table. She looked lazily over at him over the top of her paper and said, "It's noon."

He scowled at his wife and said, "It's also Sunday." He moved towards the coffee pot which was still warm from this morning. He poured his coffee slowly, his movements still retarded from sleep, before walking back to the table.

Rhoda looked at him from above her paper. She ruffled it agitatedly before looking back at its pages. "You're welcome," she muttered.

Betelgeuse just took a seat across from her and sipped his coffee. He was in no mood at the moment for a senseless squabble. It was much too early for that.

"Kretin!" Betelgeuse shouted.

A young girl ran up to him quickly and stammered out, "It's Katherine, Sir."

Betelgeuse continued as if he didn't hear her, "I'm ready for my Sunday breakfast."

Katherine looked at him confusedly before shooting a desperate glance towards Rhoda. She was new and had no idea what Mr Lestrange's Sunday breakfast would be. With a sigh, Rhoda rose from the table and followed the girl into the kitchen.

**_Mmmm coffee_**. Betelgeuse indulged in his coffee as he thought back to last night. They were on a breakthrough and they just had to get the government to sign off on one last document so they could start building a headquarters in France. Betelgeuse had no doubt things would work out to Ms Riddle's way. She had many friends and clients in high places across the globe who owed her many favours. She also had a way with words to get anyone to do her bidding, him included. He did not doubt Ms Riddle's abilities one bit. One of the reasons he admired her so.

There was a soft clatter as the smiling girl placed a bowl before him. She smiled as she poured the milk. She stepped back, gave a small bow and said, "Goodday, Mr Lestrange," before walking off to head upstairs.

Betelgeuse looked down at the bowl of colourful cereal before looking up at his wife, "What's this?"

Rhoda came back to the table and picked up her tea. She looked into the bowl and then back at her husband, "We ran out of your other cereal so I got you this one."

"This one's full of sugar, Rhoda! I can't eat this!" Betelgeuse shouted, ready to hurl the bowl to the floor.

"Calm down, Betel. You might actually like it. Maybe the sugar will make you sweeter." She giggled at her own joke but Betelgeuse wasn't amused. She gave him a wry smile, "Just try it, dear."

Betelgeuse quietly fumed as Rhoda left the kitchen. He looked down at the cereal. This is what she chose over his regular brown corn flakes? So many childish colours and odd shapes. He was the second-in-command of a conglomerate. He didn't need kids' cereal.

He took up his spoon and scooped up some of the mushy cereal. He was too tired to get himself something else and Kretin had already run off to clean the bedrooms. He'd make the most of it.

It was an explosion of sugary goodness in his mouth that he couldn't even comprehend. Raspberry blues, orangey reds. Pure heaven. It was so amazing he grabbed the box with the cartoon rabbit and poured himself a second bowl and a third.

Rhoda re-entered the kitchen an hour later, wondering where her husband had gotten to. She had gone out to sip her tea on the terrace and when she had called his name, had gotten no response.

There at the table she saw Betelgeuse, his head down on the table as he slept. He snored softly and white drool rolled out his mouth and onto the placemat. Rhoda inspected the box to see a good portion had been eaten and most of the milk had been finished, way more than one bowl.

She smiled at his sugar crash. All the late nights had caught up on him, and the sudden sugar put him a coma. She leaned down and kissed his cheek. She'd leave him alone for now.


	10. I Miss You

_A/N: Chi misses Cedra. Genderbent!AU. Cedric/Cho._

_Submission for:_

_**Harry Potter Fandom Chemistry Challenge: **Genderswap (Ga), Cedric Diggory (C)_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Stars_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Chi sits atop the Astronomy Tower looking down at the sparkling lake. This had been their spot. He can remember times when he would hold her warm hand as they sat together just breathing and staring up at the stars. No words were needed then, no questions asked. It was just them and their hearts beating as one.<p>

He remembers telling her all about the constellations since his favourite subject was Astronomy. He knew she found it boring, but she always listened with rapt attention. She would ask all sorts of questions and he would smile and answer.

He thinks about what she must have been thinking as she entered the maze with head held high. She must have been scared, she had always confided in him her fear of closed spaces. But she was so brave to face them head on when the opportunity called for it.

He wonders what it was like in the maze, what dangers she encountered and knows that she valiantly fought them off. She was also so clever, and he would tease her that she should have been sorted in Ravenclaw. They both laughed but they knew she belonged in Hufflepuff. Her heart was too large to be a Ravenclaw.

His feet dangle as he thinks about how scared it must have been to see the Dark Lord in person. Chi closed his eyes to stop those thoughts from continuing. Of course he believed Harley. There was no way she would lie about something of this magnitude. But he still hadn't spoken to Harley fully though. He knew he would have to eventually but he just wasn't ready. He wasn't ready to hear Cedra's last moments. He wasn't ready to hear just how scared and hopeless she probably felt.

He opens his eyes and stares up at the stars again. He sighs and speaks out loud, "I miss you so much."


	11. Revelations

_A/N: In the wee hours of the morning, Liam realizes his feelings for Jane. I wrote this for a drabble tag but I'm gonna turn it into a Genderbent!AU. Original prompt given by cool person, Michal - Write about Lily finding out that she loves James._

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **DADA Assignment #7 - Write about change. Prompts: insane, fall, find, charge._

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Athena - W_rite about an intelligent muggle-born that isn't Hermione Granger.

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Truth_

_**Harry Potter Fandom Chemistry Challenge: **Lily Evans (Li), Genderswap (Ga)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Liam lay away staring up at the dorm room ceiling, his heart beating wildly in his chest. He just had the weirdest dream. Some may have called it an epiphany, but instead, Liam was scared out of his mind.<p>

How did this happen? He must have been going insane. He had gone six years hating the girl. He hated her arrogance and the fact that she thought she could get anything she wanted. He hated the way she walked, strutting about like she owned the place. He hated her voice, so cool and easy-going. He hated how she and her friends disrupted the school and broke all the rules without regard for others.

But he knew tonight that would change. He could feel it building up inside him, a light charge that coursed through his body. The feeling was real and wasn't going away. What he was feeling was the truth, and it had been because of that stupid dream!

Liam rolled over, turning his face into the pillow and trying to find a way to get back to sleep. He had to get the image of the shirtless Potter who always seemed to smell of broomsticks and mint out of his mind, but he couldn't ignore the fact that he had just fallen for her.


	12. In the Name of Journalism

_A/N: Ritchie interviews the fourth Hogwarts champion, Harley Potter. Genderbent!AU of the interview between Rita and Harry in GoF from Rita's PoV._

_Submission for:_

_**Duelling Club Competition: **Round 2: Quotes - "My eyes aren't glistening with the ghosts of my past!"_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Eyes_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Ritchie crammed the small girl into the broom closet with him before taking a seat on an upturned bucket. He closed the door with a slam, throwing the two of them in darkness. He didn't care how it may look to others. This is was in the name of journalism.<p>

He quickly lit a candle to give a bit more light. The young dark-haired girl did look nervous in the small space. Ritchie gave her an encouraging smile which probably came out more like a cheshire grin. He said warmly, "Don't worry, Miss Potter. We'll be finished soon."

He rifled through his crocodile skin briefcase as he said, "If you don't mind, I'll be using an Quick-Quotes Quill today. Makes things move a bit faster."

"A what?" the girl asked in the confusion, causing Ritchie to smirk. This would also be easier for him as well. He withdrew the acid green quill and sheet of parchment which he put on top of a nearby stack of boxes. After doing a test run, he turned back to the small girl, "Excellent. Now we can begin."

He leaned towards the girl and asked, "So, Harley, what made you decide to enter the Triwizard Tournament?"

The girl hesitated and Ritchie gave her a small smile. He glanced idly over the quill poised over the parchment jotting down his thoughts.

**_An ugly scar, souvenir from a tragic past which left this young girl an orphan one faithful night..._**

He noticed the girl's eyes straying to the animated quill herself. "Ignore the quill, Harley," Ritchie said, forcing the girl to turn her attention back to him. He asked again, "Now, why did you decide to enter the tournament, Harley?"

"I didn't," the girl said desperately. "I don't know how my name got into the goblet. I didn't put in there."

_**Entering the tournament is no easy task. Knowing the punishment for tampering with the goblet is great, she denies all accusations about entering.**_

Ritchie looked at her suspiciously. "Come now, Harley. You won't get into any trouble. We all know that you shouldn't have entered at all and our readers love a rebel."

Harley still insisted, "But I didn't enter. I don't know-"

_**... how rebellious.**_The quill wrote before Ritchie made it scratch it out. No can't use that.

Ritchie switched tactics. "How do you feel about the tasks ahead? Excited? Nervous?" he asked.

Harley blushed before she said, "I haven't really thought about-"

_**She thinks nothing of the dangers that lie ahead for her and the other champions...**_

"Champions have died in the past, you know. Have you thought about that?" Ritchie asked as his thoughts were jotted on the parchment.

The girl looked uncomfortable before she said, "It's supposed to be safer-"

Ritchie leaned back, "Oh yes. You've looked death in the face before. Can you say that's affected you in any way."

Harley began, "Well I was-"

Ritchie continue, "Do you think the trauma from that night sparked a need to prove yourself and live up to your name as the Girl-Who-Lived? Do you think you were tempted to enter because-"

Harley shouted, "I didn't enter."

Ritchie felt annoyed and the quill stopped. He was getting nowhere good with this girl if she kept insisting against his main headline. "Can you remember your parents at all?"

The girl calmed down now and looked towards the floor. She said quietly, "No."

Ritchie leaned forward as the quill restarted. "How do you think they'd feel if they knew you were competing? Proud? Worried? Angry?" he asked imploringly.

The girl frowned before her eyes strayed back over to the quill.

_**Eyes glistening from the ghosts of a past she can't remember, she explains...**_

"My eyes are not glistening with the ghosts of my pasts!" the girl shrieked, moving towards the floating quill. It pointed its nib threateningly at the girl.

Ritchie reached out a hand to pull the girl back from the quill, "Now, now, Harley. It's all in the interest of journalism. This-"

The door opened and Ritchie had to force the pleasant smile on his face as he dropped his hold on the girl. There stood the willowy headmaster, Alba Dumbledore, giving them a calculating gaze. The quill and parchment flew into Ritchie's bag quickly as he jumped up and held his hand out to the headmaster.

"Ah, Dumbledore. How are you, Professor?" he said with a wide grin.

"I am fine given the circumstances," Dumbledore answered back. Then she peaked over Ritchie's shoulder. "I hope you weren't doing anything untoward to Miss Potter."

Ritchie hastily shook his head. "Not at all, Headmaster. I hope you read my article about-"

Dumbledore gave him dismissive smile, "I'm sure we can discuss your recent article about my person at a later time. Good evening, Mr Skeeter."

Ritchie pursed his lips but then gave a bow. "Good evening, Professor Dumbledore."

Harley had just exited the broom cupboard behind him. He called out, "And good luck, Miss Potter."


	13. Shouldn't Have Happened

_A/N: Chi shouldn't have kissed Harley under the mistletoe after D.A. practice. Genderbent!AU. Harry/Cho._

_Submission for:_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Wrong_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>The rest of the D.A. filed out of the Room of the Requirement after Harley had adjourned the meeting. This was the last one they would have before everyone went off on holiday and it had gone well. Chi even managed to disarm Mario twice.<p>

He hung back as he watched Harley gather her things. He had been having sudden feelings around Harley for a while now and he had been having trouble placing them.

It all started when school started back for the year. Everyone thought Harley was a liar, claiming You-Know-Who was back just to cause trouble. Chi knew Harley would never joke about something so serious. He would never joke about Cedra's death.

He had tried to talk to Harley many times after the beginning of the term. The first time, that pudgy girl Noelle had gotten stinksap all over her. The second time, Chi got into an argument with Harley's friend, Rhonda, over Quidditch. And the last time, they were interrupted by Filch up at the Owlery.

Chi thought he'd never get a chance to just talk to the girl when one day, Harley's friend, Herman, approached him. Harley had decided to start up some type of club to teach people how to defend themselves. Chi jumped at the chance to join. Any spells he could use to defend himself and avenge Cedra would be good to learn.

Through the D.A. meetings, Chi became closer to Harley. Harley was a good teacher and made sure that everyone mastered a spell before moving on. But every time Harley would focus her attention on him, Chi would fumble. Every time Harley would talk to her, Chi would lose his concentration. He even set Mario's sleeve on fire when Harley had walked behind him.

Chi wondered if he had developed a crush on Harley, but that was absurd. He still loved Cedra with all his heart. What would Cedra think if Chi had moved on so quickly after her death?

"Chi, did you want something?" Harley asked, finally noticing that it was just her and him left in the large room.

Chi blushed before saying, "I just wanted to say thank you. I've learnt a lot these past months. You're a really good teacher, Harley."

Harley blushed as she shouldered her books and pushed her glasses higher up her nose. "I'm just teaching everyone the basics, things they should know to protect themselves. Umbridge definitely isn't teaching us anything."

Chi nodded with a scowl. That Umbridge was definitely going to put them to ruin. All they did was take notes for he believed there was no need for practical work if there was no threat to defend from. Obviously Harley thought differently, and Chi did too.

Chi looked away wistfully, "I just wonder if Cedra knew these things. If she did maybe she-"

Chi stopped speaking when Harley put a hand on his arm. "Cedra knew these, Chi. Cedra was very smart and very skilled. Voldemort was just stronger and caught us by surprise."

Chi tried to resist shuddering at the man's name but couldn't. He felt like a coward for being unable to withstand the name of Cedra's killer. If he couldn't even hear the name, how did he hope to avenge her?

"I miss her," Chi said, trying to keep the emotion out of his voice.

Harley bit her lip, looking a bit uncomfortable before she said, "Cedra wouldn't want you to kill yourself up about this. She would want you to move on."

Chi smiled at the small girl. "You're right, she wouldn't."

Harley smiled back softly and Chi felt the strange feeling in his chest again. Harley understood what he was going through. Harley missed Cedra too, and Harley had to see it herself. But there was something else too. Chi couldn't help but notice how pretty Harley was. Her short black hair brushed her shoulders slightly as she moved. The artificial lighting the room provided seemed to make her vibrant green eyes brighter. Those same eyes were looking up Chi's gaze followed. Above them hung a small sprig of green with three little berries.

Harley blushed and muttered, "Mistletoe," as she shifted awkwardly on her feet.

Chi chuckled as well and then looked back down to Harley. The strange feeling grew and Chi found himself unable to stop himself from holding Harley's hand and drawing her in for a kiss. HE could feel Harley's shock and inexperience but that was okay. Her lips were warm and they tasted like mint just like-

Chi jumped back, pushing Harley away. Harley looked at him in shock. "Chi, what-"

Chi shook his head as the image of Cedra's face flashed across his mind. He could see her brown eyes, hear her laughter, smell her long brown hair and taste her minty lips. He shook his head again. This was so wrong, so very wrong.

Chi stepped back again before saying, "I'm so sorry, Harley. I don't know what came over me." He shook his head again for shouldering his bag. "I have to go," he muttered, making a hasty exit.


	14. Stay

_A/N: Remi finds Sirius up in the Owlery. fem!Remus/Sirius. This is a prize for my friend,** Liza**, for winning my **Take a Lyric** competition. I hope you like it, Liza. :D_

_Submission for:_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Stay_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Remi had fallen asleep in the common room with a book over her face when he had walked past and slipped out of the portrait hole. If not for her acute hearing, she would have slept through the soft thumps on the wooden floor, but she would know those steps anywhere. He had two kinds of walks. There was one where his feet slightly dragged on the floor, which he used when he was walking with all of them. But tonight, Remi recognized the second one. They were brisk and light, his pureblood upbringing falling into place subconsciously when no one was watching.<p>

As far as Remi knew, Sirius slept almost as dead as Peter after eating too much treacle tart at dinner. So what was he doing up?

So she followed him through the dakr corridors, keeping to the shadows and using her small body to her advantage to move swiftly behind the preoccupied boy.

Their trek through the castle eventually led them to the Owlery. Remi padded quietly up the stairs, wondering why they ended up here. She stepped out onto the landing to see the dark-haired boy sitting in one of the slits in the stone wall. His legs dangled out over the edge of the castle as he stared out at the Black Lake.

"Sirius," Remi asked she stooped under a long beam to get close to him. Owls fluttered overhead as they flew in and out of the windows near the top of the room to go hunting.

"Remi?" he said softly as he turned to her, squinting his eyes to see her in the darkness.

She smiled softly as she came up close to him and asked, "What are you doing up here?"

She noticed the redness of his eyes and the fatigue in his shoulders. He had obviously been crying but she knew he would try to play it off.

He swiped at his face angrily before he looked back out at the grounds. "Thinking."

Remi nodded before she took a tentative seat beside him in the opening. He said nothing as she sat down which she took as quiet acceptance.

They sat together for a few moments before he broke the silence and asked softly, "Remi, have you ever felt worthless?"

Remi stared at Sirius strangely before she thought about the question. Had she ever felt like she didn't matter? Had she ever felt like things would be better if she wasn't who she was? Had she ever felt just giving up and hiding away?

"Yes," Remi responded in a whisper. Of course she did. Her condition made her an outcast and she was sure she would be imprisoned if anyone ever found out.

Sirius nodded before he uncurled his fist. Remi could see a crumpled note in his hand. "I'm told this whenever my mum has the chance. I try to laugh it off and forget about it but sometimes, it hits a little too close to home."

Remi nodded. Though she would never understand what it was like for a parent to think you were worthless, Remi understood what it felt like to question if the other person was right.

"Her letters are getting more threatening and more brutal and I'm not sure what to do," Sirius said as he looked down at the crumpled parchment.

Remi wished she could wrap the boy up in her arms and promise him the world. She wanted to promise him a life without expectations and worries of failure. But Remi knew that this was the real world and all she could offer were hopeful words.

"What she says doesn't matter, Sirius. It's what you believe of yourself that does," Remi said encouragingly.

Sirius smiled at her but she could tell that he didn't fully believe her and that she didn't fully believe herself. It was hard to drown out the negative words around you, especially when they were coming from your own self-doubts.

But he smiled all the same before saying, "Thank you, Remi. Thank you for always being there."

She smiled and said, "No, thank you. Without you, and James and Peter, I would have never been who I am today. You are my best friends. You guys help me to love myself for who I am."

During her speech, she had subconsciously leaned into him slightly. Her lips were slightly parted as she stared into his eyes. He too was looking at her, his face getting closer. He closed his eyes, the space between them but a few inches before their lips touched.

His lips were soft yet slightly salty, confirming that he had been crying before she had found him up here. His hands moved to cup her face as their lips moved over each other.

Remi's eyes slowly opened as they separated. She blinked a few times before everything was brought into focus. She had just kissed her best friend up in the Owlery! She started to get to her feet as she said softly, "I think I better be going."

"No," he said as he grabbed her arm. "Stay," he whispered.

Remi resumed her seat beside Sirius and leaned against him, inhaling his scent. They sat there for awhile in silence, staring out at the grounds together, Sirius' heartbeat beating in Remi's ears. Remi didn't want to be anywhere else.


	15. Chase For Gold

_A/N: Harley notices Chi during the Gryffindor-Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Genderbent Harry/Cho. Set in PoA._

_Submission for:_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Gold_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>The stands were alive with screams as everyone awaited the beginning of the Gryffindor vs Ravenclaw Quidditch match. Harley stood behind Olivia as she shook hands with the Ravenclaw team's captain. Behind the Ravenclaw captain was Ravenclaw's only male player and Seeker, Chi Chang. Chi's eyes fell on Harley causing her to turn away with a blush and a funny feeling in her stomach.<p>

"I want a fair match," Hooch said as the captains separated. Olivia and the Ravenclaw captain nodded as they all mounted their brooms and took their positions. Harley took to the sky as well, watching as Chi came to float near to her. Hooch blew the whistle as he released the Snitch and threw the Quaffle into the air.

Harley scanned the skies for the Snitch as the game progressed around her. Right now, Gryffindor was in the lead thanks to Olivia's great keeping. Harley looked to her right noticing that Chi was behind her once again. Chi had stuck to her for most of the game, which caused Harley to feel self-conscious. What was he doing?

It was creepy actually. Harley leaned slightly to the right and Chi did too. Harley turned to the left and Chi did too.**_ Is he copying me?_**

Harley then decided to have some fun with the cute Ravenclaw Seeker. She dove suddenly and as expected, Chi dove with her. What Harley didn't expect was to actually spy the glint of gold on her descent. _**Was that the Snitch?**_

Harley pulled up suddenly as she chased the little glittering ball, Chi now seeing it as well. The pair battled to pull out in front of the other, their hands just a few feet away from the fluttering ball.

But there were weird shapes walking out onto the pitch. Black cloaks were moving towards her. _**Dementors!**_

Harley looked towards Chi, who hadn't seemed to have noticed them. He had to protect her.

Harley pushed forward and snatch the Snitch out of the air to halt the game. The crowd cheered as Leah annoucned, "Potter has caught Snitch! Gryffindor wins!"

Harley wasn't listening however. She quickly pointed her wand at the black cloaks and shouted, "Expecto Patronum!"

Her white stag jumped out of her wand and charged at the black cloaks. It hit them full force and threw their hoods back, but instead of seeing the grey, scabby skin she was expecting, the hoods revealed four Slytherins, one with the non-mistakable hair of Larissa Malfoy!

Hooch was already running onto the pitch towards the girls, accompanied by Professor McGonagall and Snape. The other players were landing onto the pitch to meet the professors.

Harley was about to fly down when there was a tap on her shoulder. She turned to see Chi smiling at her. He extended his hand to her, "Great game, Potter."

Harley blushed and shook his hand, "Thanks."

Chi nodded and flew down to the crowd, leaving Harley in the air. The funny feeling was back in her stomach and that's when Harley knew she had a crush on Chi Chang.


	16. My First Friend

_A/N: Harley becomes Luno's first friend. Genderbent!Harry/Luna friendship fic. Set in OotP._

_Submission for:_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge:** Odd_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Luno was odd. He wouldn't pretty it up with fancy words or excuses. He knew this and he had no problems with it. From a young age, he had known he was 'different' and he had discovered that others did not like what was 'different'.<p>

People liked order and routine, they loved the predictable and the mundane. Luno prided himself on being none of these things. But that separated him from others and got him the nickname, 'Loony'. But he didn't care of their opinions of him. He didn't need their acceptance of his behaviour or personality. He did as he pleased when he pleased, living only for himself and for his own growth and happiness.

But then he met Harley, Harley who others thought was 'different' too, but in a different different. They thought she was a liar, and an attention seeker. They thought she was a trouble maker and a rule breaker. But Luno saw none of that. Luno saw a confused girl who wanted to be left alone but the universe seemed to have it out for her. Luno saw the bravest girl she ever knew. Luno admired Harley and he wanted to know the girl personally.

When she first met him, Harley regarded him oddly as Luno expected. What made Harley different was she gave him a chance. She'd talk to him in the halls and she'd listen when he told her about the Wrackspurts and the Crumpled Hornsacks.

Luno realized then that that's what he always wanted, a friend. Someone who actually cared about what he had to say and didn't call him 'Loony', Someone who had his back and believed and defended him against others.

So if Harley could do that for Luno, Luno could do it right back. Luno would believe in Harley when no one else did. Luno would defend Harley's honour. Luno could be Harley's friend.


	17. Always Wanted

_A/N: Luno has finally gotten what she always wanted - Friends. Genderbent!Luna. Can be related to 'My First Friend'_

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Magical Objects & Their Uses Assignment #8 - Write about a character's deepest desire._

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Friends_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

* * *

><p>Luno sat the top of the ladder with his paintbrush in hand. He wore a large smock over his clothes to protect it from the large drops that sometimes fell from the ceiling or down his extended hand. This was his personal art project and he would put his heart and soul into it.<p>

This wasn't the first time he began an art project of this magnitude. Previously, there had been a large representation of the view from his bedroom window at sunrise. It had taken weeks to get the orange rays of the sun to hit the brook at the back of the house just right. But he had a different muse, a different picture that just needed to be painted.

He had been working on this project as soon as he got home from school a month ago. He had sketch pads and parchments full of plans and sketches for the big idea before he felt confident enough to start. Now, he was halfway completed and he was feeling very good about it.

"Looking good," a voice said from his bedroom door. Luno turned and gave his mum a serene smile before looking back up at the project. "Is it really?" he asked. If there was anyone's opinion that mattered to Luno, it was his mother's.

She nodded as she walked into the room and stood under two of the completed faces. Their large smiles were beaming down at her, and she could feel the warmth and love Luno put into them. "Very good," she said.

Luno climbed down from the ladder and hugged his mum before taking a look himself. It was supposed to be a mural of Luno's deepest desire come true. Currently, it was just two completed faces and light pencil skethes of the other three. Brown wavy hair shone on the head of a handsome boy, the knowledge behind those brown eyes begging to be told through the paint. Next to the boy was another with short bright red hair and a mess of freckles across his nose. There was a mischievious glint in his eyes which was what drew Luno to him in the first place. The three sketches would become the girls that had let Luno into their lives. He could see all the features he wanted to bring out of each of them in their faces: Rhonda's laughter, Noelle's determination, most important of all, Harley's bravery.

He turned to his mum and smiled. It was a mural of his friends, the best friends he could have asked for. Their adventure just a month ago had cemented that friendship stronger than any number of years could. Luna had gotten what he always wanted.

"Yes, it looks good," he agreed.


	18. Study Partners

_A/N: Noelle goes to the library to study. Genderbent!AU. slight Neville/Hannah. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Potions Assignment #9 - Write about a student struggling to prepare for an Exam. Prompts: purple, green, cut_

_**DECEMBER Fanfiction Scavenger Hunt Competition - **A fic under 1,000 words with the prompts coconut, stone, and irrelevant_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **Herbology_

* * *

><p>Noelle walked into the library with her school books in her bookbag. She had come down from the Gryffindor tower to do a bit of studying for her upcoming exams. She needed all the time she could get or she would defintily get a T for Transfiguration.<p>

"Oh Noelle!" someone called out to her as she stepped pass Mr Pince's desk. She looked around the large stone room to the the long tables in the middle ladened with books before she spotted a friendly face waving a hand at her.

"Henry," Noelle said with a blush as she made her way over to the blonde Hufflepuff boy, making sure to carefully place one foot in front of the other. It would be just her luck to trip on air in front of the handsome boy.

"What are you doing here on a Sunday?" Henry asked as he gestured to the empty seat across from her.

Noelle withdrew her textbook and showed off the familiar green hardcover. "Transfiguration," she said as she took the offered seat. "You?"

"Herbology," Henry said, lifting his own text off the table and showing the purple cover. "I'm trying to copy over the steps I can't remember about proper Devil Snare care because I know it's going to be on the exam. I keep remembering irrelevant facts instead. Sprout would be so disappointed in his students."

Herbology was Noelle's favourite subject and Professor Sprout had always commended her abilities in class. Noelle leaned over and let her eyes scan Henry's parchment. "You have to remember to fertilize the bed with coconut shavings every three days."

Henry slapped a hand to his forehead, "How could I forget that part? The nutrition in the coconut helps with the flexibility of the tendrills, and oils help in making a quick clean cut when harvesting clippings."

Noelle looked up at the slap and then noticed just how close she was to Henry's face. She studied his brown eyes, which were so focused on correcting his parchment, his blonde hair which he slipped over his left ear and the spot of ink that was now marking his face.

Henry looked up from the parchment when he noticed Noelle hadn't said anything for awhile. "Is something wrong? Is there something on my face?"

Noelle blinked, "You got something right..." she began as she gestured to the spot.

"Here?" Henry asked, touching the spot but just succeeding in make it worse.

Noelle reached out without thinking. "Here, let me," she said as she licked her thumb and rubbed it across the boy's forehead and removed the mark.

Henry gave her a wide smile and said, "Thanks, Noelle. You're always so thoughtful and helpful."

Noelle blushed and muttered that it was nothing at all.

"No, I mean it. You're always helping me out, especially in Herbology." Henry said as he put down his parchment. "You said you were studying Transfiguration?"

Noelle nodded and said, "I need all the time I can get to put some studying in."

Henry said, "I'm not that bad at Transfig. Maybe I can help you study." When he noticed Noelle was about to protest, he added, "It's the least I can do."

Noelle spent the rest of the afternoon in the company of the dashing Hufflepuff boy, trying to ignore the thumping of her heart in her ears as she listened to what he had to say about Transfiguration.


	19. Revenge

_A/N: Professor McGonagall gets back at our beloved prankster twins. Genderbent!AU. _I do not own Harry Potter.__

_Submission for:_

_**Hogwarts School of Witchcraft & Wizardry (Challenges & Assignments): **Care of Magical Creatures Assignment #9 - Write about a professor that plays a practical joke on the students._

_**New Years Millionaire Fanfiction Resolutions & Goals Competition!: **Write something Genderbent_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **professor_

* * *

><p>Two deep shouts were heard coming from the Seventh Year Gryffindor girls' dorm one bright Sunday morning. The shouts were followed by heavy thumps on the wooden staircase as one called out, "Alright, who did it? Show yourselves!"<p>

All the other Gryffindor students still in their dorms and in the common room came out to watch the spectacle, none of them breathing a word. In front of them stood two boys they had never seen before, or at least had never seen as boys before.

Freida and Georgia now stood in the middle of the common room with their hands on their hips. They were both wearing their night gowns from the previous night, long pale blue shirts that reached their thighs. Though appealing on a girl, they were anything but on the now hairy legs of the two teenaged boys standing there. They were both sporting morning stubble, which one was now scratching uncomfortably for all to see.

"Georgia!" Freida cried. "We have beards!"

Georgia gave her twin an encouraging smile before turning to the others. "Who did this?" she threatened as they both searched the faces of the curious students, all of them trying to hold in their laughter. It wasn't everyday you saw the prankster twins of Gryffindor pranked.

"Freida! Georgia! Is that you?" Rhonda cried as she looked down from her own dorm room to her sisters-now-brothers. Harley and Noelle's heads peeped out from behind her, they too trying to suppress their snickers.

"You did this, didn't you!" Freida cried, taking the stairs up two at time to her younger sister. "After all those pranks we pulled on you, the teddy bear-spider, the itching powder, you thought it would be funny to turn us into boys."

Rhonda paled and held up her hands, "No, it wasn't me I swear! I wouldn't do this!"

"Then who did?" Georgia asked in a low voice, standing next to her twin and flexing her new-found muscles intimidatingly.

"What is this?" a stern, sharp voice cut through the laughter and commotion. All the Gryffindors turned to see their head of house entering through the door which connected the common room to her quarters. He was dressed impeccably for the day in his typical long black robes and tall pointed hat.

"Professor McGonagall!" the twins cried, sounding strange with the deep voices. "Rhonda turned us into boys!"

Professor McGonagall looked at the younger girl who was hastily shaking her head, "It wasn't me, Professor, honest!"

Professor McGonagall put a hand over his eyes before saying, "I doubt Ms Weasley could pull off such an advanced form of magic."

"True," the twins mused as Rhonda looked embarassed. "Rhon's not smart enough for this," Georgia said while gesturing to the two of them.

"You two, go down to Mr Pompfrey and he'll help you change back," the Gryffindor head said to the twins who had now calmed down bit. "Everyone else, get dressed and ready for breakfast."

After all the students had gone about their business, and the twins had left the common room, Professor McGonagall smirked to himself. The students may not have been able to do a simple gender switching spell, but that didn't mean he couldn't. _Professors shouldn't prank students, but it is fun to get back at those girls..._


	20. Prophecies

_A/N: Rhonda makes a prophecy in Divination class. Genderbent!AU Ron and Harry._

_Submission for:_

_**Greek Mythology Mega Prompt Challenge: **Phoebe - Write about a prophecy**  
><strong>_

_**The Gender-Swap Boot Camp Challenge: **message_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter._

* * *

><p>Harley put her bookbag at her feet as she sat across from Rhonda at the small round table for two. In front of them was a small empty teacup each and boiling pot of tea in the centre. Around them, everyone was wondering what they would be doing in Divination today, every class seemed stranger and more silly than the last.<p>

Professor Trelawney stepped out from behind a curtain of beads which divided his quarters from the classroom. "Good afternoon, students," he announced as he stepped in front of them, his hands clasped and his fingers glittering with the many large rings he wore.

"Today we will be reading tea leaves again today. Hopefully you all will get better results than Ms Potter's last week," he said while fixing a wide-eyed stare on Harley, who looked away sheepishly. With a shake of his head, the beads on his headband glinting in the hazy lifght, he continued, "Each of you will pour a cup and decant the liquid until only the leaves remain. Turn to page 45 of your text for proper decanting technique. Read the message in the leaves and write your interpretation down on parchment. I will be coming around to inspect your work in about fifteen minutes."

"I'll go first," Harley said. "Get my death over with," she added with a snort from Rhonda.

"Okay, I see an image of a sun which represents 'new life and beginnings', right?" Harley asked as she flipped through her textbook and then made a note on her parchment. "And there's also an image of a cup, which represents..."

"Tea," Rhonda chimed in and the two girls giggled. Harley found the correct meaning in the textbook and wrote it down.

"My turn," Rhonda asked, not waiting for Harley to finish.

"Okay, I see an image of an horse shoe which means good luck..."

_"I found a galleon in my pocket this morning," Parker remarked to Lavian at the next table over._

"Then there's two curves here for water and clouds..."

_"Looks like it's going to rain," Deana said._

"And then there are some dashed lines here for travel..."

_"Professor, can I go to the loo?" Shea asked as she got up from her table._

Professor Trelawney allowed the girl to go as he turned towards Rhonda and Harley's table. "And what have you read today, girls?"

"My tea leaves showed a sun and-" Harley began but then was interrupted by Rhonda.

"Death, I saw death," she said quickly.

Professor Trelawney took Rhonda's teacup and held it up to the faint light. "Yes, I see you have seen Ms Potter's imminent death. Ten points to Gryffindor," he said before he moved on from the table.

Harley just stared at Rhonda in shock, her mouth open. "You saw my death?" she asked.

Rhonda shrugged and said, "Don't worry. Your 'death' just got us ten points and I got a passing grade."


End file.
